Strut your Stuff
by lovesXherXvampires
Summary: Carlisle decides it is time for the cullen children to get a job. Emmit,Rose and Alice decide on Modeling since they live in the great state of New York. What happens when Edward wants to kill thier contractor,Bella? How do they know each other?
1. Chapter 1

********

Hi, im sorry for my spelling i have dyslexia (s/p) but i do hope you like the story

****

Disclamer: i do not own anything of Stephenie Meyer or Twilight...i only wish.

**EPV**

"It is time you guys get a job" Carlisle yelled after the third time Emmit 'interupted' them.

Emmit ran down stairs at vampire speed with Carlisle hot on his trail only wearing a pair of sweats Esme walking behind in a robe.

"Do NOT tear up the house!" she didnt quite yell but the menice in her tone made them both stop.

"Your father is right, now decide what you are going to do and inform us _tomarrow._" she said running up the stairs with her husband but the last of the sentance was directed to Emmit. He only lowered his head and walked over to his wife Rosalie where she slaped him up side the head.

Alice, whom has been oddly soundless, started jumping up and down.

_I know what we can do!!" she squilled her pixie body still hopping in the air. _

We all looked at her she was practily vibrating from excitement.

"Go get dressed we can take the Volvo." I was trying to read her mind but she blocked me out.

"Sorry little brother you cant find out till we get thare!" with that she grabed Jaspers arm and ran up stairs, Jasper pleading not to rip his arm out of socket.

Emmit and Rose were giggling, which kinda scared me, and went up stairs blocking them selves from me.

Grudgingly I walked up stairs 'damn it Emmit, if it wernt for your stupid questions I could still be sitting on the couch not terrified of what Alice and the others are plainning."

I entered my room, it wasnt as big as the one in Washington, and found black slacks and a black very tight fitting shirt a note attached on my couch. I shook my head and picked up the note.

__

Edward,

Ware this out fit you will be able to get the job.

p.s. If you dont I WILL kill you

love,

Alice

Very nicely put. I laughed to my self, Like she could kill me. I put on the clothes and tryed to do something with my hair, nothing worked it looked like I just got out of bed. I gave up and ran down stairs to see Emmit and Jasper waring the same thing I was and Alice and Rose waring matching red thigh high dresses with out straps clinging to thier mate.

"Look lil Eddie is lonly" Emmit laughed, a low growl rose with in my chest. We walked out in to the cool fall smog of New York. We lived out side of the actual city in a two story white colonal like i said it wasnt as big as the one in Washington but it was bigger than most homes in the area. Alice jumped in to the drivers seat holding out her hand for the keys.

"Now Alice, What the hell are you thinking" i said not trying to get angry with them playing thier game of hide away, but it was getting harder.

"Look, I need the keys to take us to work you dont know the way. You can have shot gun" she smiled givving me puppy dog eyes. I threw her the keys , she squilled , and took passenger seat. I better get shot gun its my flucking car. she gunned the car out of its parking place and speed down the high way. We finaly reached a part NYC I have yet to explore this time of day (been here years ago) and stoped in front of a gigantic building.

"Can I know where we are going now?" I asked everyone but jasper , he looked shamefull but nobody else seemed to notice, busted up laughing.

"we took a vote and the majoraty won in modeling" Emmit said. My mouth open shut open shut. I can not belive they would do this to me, now Jasper joined in laughing at my expression.

"Modeling?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Like i said im sorry for any mistakes. If you want to help me then help i would like to hear more reviews and some ideals if you have any i would be more than happy to consider them. This is my first Fan-fict.**

_**Disclamer i cant even wright that good if i wanted. i decline ownership of twilight...tear**_

**BPV**

"Bella you have ummm" Casey was sorting threw files when i walked in to my office. "five new clients thier files and photos" she placed them on my desk and ran out of the office to hand out more good news. I looked at the files and decided to look at them now in case they came early.

_Name__Age_

_Emmett Cullen :23 _

_Jasper Cullen :22_

_Edward Cullen :21_

_Alice Cullen :22_

_Rosalie Cullen :23_

"wow" excaped my lips. These people are beauitfull expecaly Edward how his bronze hair hung a little in his eyes. I had noticed all of thier last names were Cullen and had the same color of topaz eyes. i closed the files and walked over to the mirror to put the rest of my make-up on since i woke up late and to change twice.

_(flashback) yawn "what time is it" i looked over to the alarm clock and it read 7:45 am i was soupose to get up at 7:15. _

_"shit shit shit" I flung off the covers and ran twards my bathroom. I brushed my teeth while i was in the shower i got out grabed my make-up and brush. I glanced over at the alarm clock dreading what time it was 8:00._

_"fuck a duck im gonna be late" i threw my navy blue three pice business set on and ran down stairs trying not to trip and poured me a cup of coffee. walking down my drive way i triped and spiled it all down the front of me. _

_"how could this day get any worse" i turned around back in to the house and put on black slacks a grey shirt and a black jacket and headed out in to the parking lot in front of the apartment. this time i brought extra clothes. i got in to my blue mustang convertable and headed to work. i decited to be brave and got a strong cup of coffee from Starbucks. Being brave is stupid becouse i hit a pot hole and the lid came off in my lap."_

_(end of flash-back)_

Now i was wearing a black skirt and an baby blue baby doll my aunt got me for Christmas two years ago. i finnished putting on my usal light brown eyeshadow and little eyeliner. I brushed my ratsnest i call hair. I looked in to the mirror i figured i looked a little better than i normaly did, the shirt flowed clinging to my curves showing a little of my clevage the skirt flowed also to the middle of my calves, my hair hung to middle of my back wavy shinny and brown. My eyes stood out a little more the deep brown of them seemed to be darkend by the darker eyeliner.

"hello" a voice came to the door. oh dear god its Mike. Hes had a little crush on me since i first started here (wait did i say little i meant stalker crazy like he shows up almost every where i am. its creepy.)

"hi mike" i said faking a smile all i wanted to do was throw him out of the window and look innocent when anyone asked i would say ' i had the window open and he sat on the sill and just fell off is he still alive after a thirteen story fall'

"do you want you usal coffee" he said sitting on top of my desk trying to look seuductive. i wanted to barf. "sure mike " he nodded and winked at me. thats it i lost my breakfast.

when i finaly was alone i looked at my clients again. Edward Cullen. He looks so familar where did i know him from. my pondering was interupted when Angela came in.

"Bells your clients are signing in do you want ot come greet them?" sure why not. i nooded and got up to follow her to front desk of this floor.

"Welcome to Eclipse Modling your contractor will be here shortly... here she is" jessica said looking googly eyes at the bronze beauity. he the one called Edward looked up at me his face relaxed then it became confused when he studdied me. Dose he remember me? i had noticed his eyes were a darker color than the rest and i dont think i was hallucinating but it seemed the longer we were there his eyes were getting darker.

"Hello im Isabella Swan and i am your contractor please call me Bella would you uplease follow me to my office so we can get aquainted." i smiled. everyone but Edward moved.

"ummm Bella can we rescheudle i dont think my brother is felling alright" the small one asked i reconized her as Alice with her short black spikey hair. i looked at Edward and nodded he looked like he was confused and in pain.

"yes we can rescheuldle i dont want annyone to be uncomfortable so please go home and get to felling better." i smiled and everyone else did also. " thank you for being understanding he has a small illness im Emmett " the tall black headed burly one said and handed me his hand. i took it and it felt like an ice brick but i didnt complain shook it and they were off. they floated on to the elevator and vanished.

"that was weird"

**Thanks tell me how you like it send me reviews. i will try to write more in the next couple of days. **

**later guys...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i havent been writing and hope to start up soon. now heres number three!!**

**Epov**

I smelled it as soon as i closed the car door.

_that sent._ my mouth was already watering the sent was so strong out here, how bad was it going to be inside.

"Edward are you alright" jasper hollered from the door of the building. i waved and jogged tward them. alice was watching me and reached out to me with her mind.

_"are you alright you dont look well."_

"_im fine dont worry about me" _

She nodded and hooked arms with Jasper. Emmett opend the door and i was almost knocked out by the most delioicus smell i have ever crossed in my entire life. we found an elavator and alice pushed the thirteenth floor button. the higher we went the stronger the sent was. the only thing that conserned me is that it seemed so familar.

We reached our destain floor and filed out Jasper and Alice Emmett and Rose and me the only singal. i had never thought of having a compaion im compleat as i am i dont need the stress of a mate. Finaly we reached the desk alice was asking the the lady what to do and to wait here untill our person came.

About three minuets in counting a beauitiefull brunette woman came out and intraduced her self.

"Hello im Isabella Swan and i am your contractor please call me Bella would you uplease follow me to my office so we can get aquainted." she smiled and i imedily knew who she was. shes a girl i saved and couldent get in to her mind. it still confused me. she turned and her sent hit me like a train. _i could ask to talk to her alone and kill her then. when im done with her i can through her out the window. no one could ever guess i will just say "she sat on the window sill and fell i tryed to catch her but i couldent get to her fast enough" thats good. NO NO NO i couldnt do that to my faimly we worked to long and to hard and i love them to much._

"ummm Bella can we rescheudle i dont think my brother is felling alright" alice asked sencing that i was having a hard time and didnt want me to kill anyone.

"yes we can rescheuldle i dont want annyone to be uncomfortable so please go home and get to felling better." she looked a little down but i hope she can under stand that i cant be around her.i could kill her.

" thank you for being understanding he has a small illness im Emmett " emmett said and shook her hand. i was conserned when she touched his hand it was colder than humans. she didnt flinch, i liked her.

we found the elavator and entered. rosalie was sceaming in her head. i belive she wanted to actuly do this job. finialy we reached the car i was still a wreak. i needed to feed. badly. i grabed the keys alice handed to me and got in the car.

alice go into the car and went straight into a vision. we were driving down the high way to home and alice's squilling broke the scilentce in the car.

"oh how cute edward finaily you find some one!!" every one in the car was looking at alice like she had two heads. she soberd up a bit." edward will find a mate this year" was all she said. everyone was confused. mainly me.

"alice i dont need a mate and will not get one. end of storie" it was scilent for about ten minuets.

"what was up with you back there Edward." emmett asked. i was dreading this question.

"do you rember when i told you guys about the girl who i couldnt read her mind?" everyone nodded.

"well that was her, Bella, the last time i saw her she was twelve."


	4. authors note

**Hello readers,**

**im so very sorry i havent been writing. i am moving and the house we are moving in to needs a LOT of work and thares no telling when i can get the time to wright. here lately i have been going cross state and shit like that. when we move i will have a coumputer in my room so i can wright a lot more than i have been. if you are loyal readers and will stick with me durng this time of nonexsistance i will be very greatfull!!**

**love,**

**p.s. this will be on all my stories so hopefully no one will be left out of the loop!! **


End file.
